Harry Potter and the Secrets Within
by Werewolves are People Too
Summary: Set after fifth year - Harry is staying at Privet Drive when his house is attacked. With the help of Remus, he manages to escape safely, but he winds up in a new time and place. Time Travel story
1. Grieving and the Attack

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I asked for it for Christmas - no such luck.

Key:

"Talking,"

_'Thinking,'_

_"**Parseltongue**,"_

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Secrets Within**

**Chapter 1 – Grieving and the Attack**

Harry's parents were dead. They were long, long dead. He'd never gotten to know them, only heard the stories from everyone else. His parents were wonderful people, carefree, living life to the fullest.

Beautiful Lily, with her sparkling green eyes.

Handsome James, with unruly black hair and charming smile.

The perfect couple.

But now they were dead. And Harry was alone.

Harry's godfather was also dead. Just recently, he had died in the Department of Mysteries, attempting to save Harry's life. They tried to save his life. His pitiful life. They'd all attempted.

And they'd all died.

He'd gotten letters from his friends, Ron and Hermione, telling him it would be okay. He didn't know if he could believe them though.

"BOY!" his uncle, Vernon Dursley shouted at him. "Get down here. Now!"

Harry sighed heavily and heaved himself off of his bed. He crossed the floor of his small bedroom, kicking a few stray clothes on his way. He headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking especially skinny in the extra baggy clothes he wore. He'd gotten much thinner over the summer, letting his grieving get the better of him.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" he asked as he entered. Said uncle, a beefy, red faced man, looked up from the newspaper he was reading and scowled at Harry.

"Boy, you've been in your bedroom moping enough. I want you outside, now! Go, weed the garden! Don't come back inside until you've finished!" he growled. Harry's shoulders sagged but he did as he was told. He fell to his knees outside and stared at the dead plants in his Aunt's garden.

Suddenly angry, he yanked out everything viciously. When he was done, he wiped away furious tears and took a deep breath. He gathered the weeds and threw tem in the garbage bin in front of the house. He stopped to look around, just watching. Normal Privet Drive, as usual. A few girls sat in lawn chairs across the street, watching him interestedly while sipping pink lemonade. They waved cheerily and he gave a weak smile and a small wave before going inside again. His uncle glared at him.

"Finished already?" he spat.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry answered dully.

"Then go back outside and plant the new flowers in the garage. I want them neat, I want them orderly, and I don't want any screw ups. Do you hear me, boy?" he threatened.

"Yes sir," Harry whispered.

"Do it properly, or no dinner," his uncle warned.

"Yes sir," Harry repeated. He was forcefully shoved out the back door, and then it slammed loudly. He winced at the noise but started his assigned work.

After about an hour of work, he sat back on his legs, wiping sweat from his brow. The sun beat down on him harshly as he worked. He stiffened suddenly, hearing a soft rustle behind him. He turned slowly, cautiously, and stared at the bush nearest him as though it would attack any second.

No more sound came from the shrub. He slowly turned back around and began working again. It was almost dark when he finally finished. He collapsed onto the cool grass and closed his eyes. As he worked, his mind had been set on his project. Now that he was done, his mind wandered back to Sirius.

He closed his eyes firmly and let out a deep sigh. His hands found their way under his head, and he relaxed.

But he could definitely here it now.

More rustling and soft voices from the same bushes. His eyes darted toward it but away quickly. He clenched his eyes shut tightly and waited. His breath caught in his throat when the little amount of sun that was left disappeared, being replaced by a large man's shadow. He opened his eyes slowly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vernon hissed at him. He reached down and roughly dragged Harry to his feet by his shirtfront. Harry stumbled as he was violently pulled into the kitchen.

"Sleeping outside! What the neighbors will say…" Vernon ranted, changing his grip from Harry's shirt to the back of his neck. Harry winced, arching his back in effort to get away. Vernon ranted on and on, dragging Harry up the stairs and into the small bedroom. He threw Harry down on the bed and glowered at him menacingly.

"I told you not to pull anything stupid!" Vernon growled.

"Uncle Vernon –," Harry started, but Vernon cut him off.

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to!" he snapped, his face reddening rapidly. Harry shrank back slightly and said nothing.

"You are to stay in this room for the rest of the summer! You will not come out unless you are told, understood?" Vernon growled. Harry nodded sullenly.

"Yes sir," he said quietly.

"Good," Vernon said. He exited the room, locking the many locks outside the door before leaving entirely. Harry sat on his bed, staring down at his hands for a long time. The room got totally dark, only lit by the soft glow of the moon.

He looked up at a light tapping on his barred window. Hedwig landed gracefully on a tree branch and watched him expectantly. He went over to the window and gazed at her longingly. He pressed his hands against the glass and watched her.

"Get help, Hedwig. I have a bad feeling," he whispered to her. She seemed to hear him through the thick glass, for she took off into the sky. He rubbed the scar on his forehead absentmindedly, as if trying to ease the pain that wouldn't go away.

He wasn't worried about his uncle. Vernon just had an overactive anger problem. He wouldn't dare do anything. His scar tingled mercilessly, and his lack of nightmares made him nervous. Would the Order come if Hedwig returned with an unopened letter?

Suddenly cold, he staggered over to his bed and pulled the thin sheet around himself tightly. He shivered slightly, but all he had was the thin cloth to keep him warm. He soon fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

He woke up shortly after, still shivering. Why the hell was it so cold? He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes with shaky hands, wondering what had woken him up. 

"I'm not sick," he whispered to himself, putting a hand to his forehead. "Why is it so cold?"

His breath fluttered visibly in front of his face. His teeth chattered and his ears were ringing. Voices echoed in his ears and he remembered the feeling. He snatched his wand off the bedside table, his eyes widening.

Dementors.

Lots of them. He saw them, coming down the street in a large pack. Every light on Privet Drive went out as they passed. A group of black cloaked figures were ahead of them, leading the way.

Death Eaters.

And in the lead, taller than all the rest, was Voldemort. Harry's scar seared with pain as they got closer, and he fell backwards. He scrambled across the floor, getting to his feet hastily and tugging on the door. His breath hitched when the door wouldn't budge.

He rammed his shoulder against the door, trying to knock it down. He shouted to his uncle and aunt, desperate.

"Let me out of here!" he cried. "Let me out!"

He heard heavy footsteps approaching and his uncle banged on the other side of the door.

"Shut up! Shut up!" he snapped.

"What is it, Vernon?" Petunia's voice asked sleepily. "Why is it so cold?"

"Let me out, Uncle Vernon, please!" Harry begged.

"Shut up, boy!" Vernon responded.

"Aunt Petunia, please! The Dementors, they're here!" Harry cried. "Let me out! If you don't let me out you'll all die!"

"Oh dear!" Petunia gasped. She hurriedly shoved Vernon out of the way and Harry heard the clicks and turns of the locks and the door was flung open. He ran past the two, not even taking a glance. He stomped down the stairs and into the sitting room, where he knelt down on the couch and peered out the window. He cried out in surprise when his eyes met a pair of bright blue ones. The front door opened and Remus Lupin entered, followed by Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor, what's going on?" Harry demanded. "How did they find me? I thought you said the wards would protect the Dursley's house!"

"I know, Harry. I don't know how they found you, but you need to leave here as soon as possible," Dumbledore said.

"Remus, take Harry, get his things," he went on. "Arthur, contact Molly by Floo, tell her Harry is on the way. The Order will be here shortly."

As if on cue, there were several _pops_ and the room was filled with members of the Order of the Phoenix. Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and carefully led him upstairs. They passed his aunt and uncle as they went into his bedroom, closing the door halfway. Remus turned and looked at Harry seriously as they gathered clothes.

"Harry," he said. Harry looked up from his trunk. "You don't look well. How have you been holding up?" Remus himself didn't look well. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale.

"I'm okay," he said, clearing his throat and holding back tears that threatened to fall. "What about you?"

"I'm worried about you Harry," Remus answered. Harry crawled under the bed and pried up the loose floorboard, taking out his pillowcase of cards and birthday presents, and his photo album. He put the pillowcase into his trunk and closed it firmly. He met Remus's eyes for the first time that night. Remus frowned and walked over to him, brushing his fingers over the darkish bruise on the back of his neck.

"What is this, Harry?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"It's nothing, Uncle Vernon and I had a slight misunderstanding," Harry said calmly. Remus didn't look happy with his answer, and opened his mouth to say so, but Harry stooped him.

"There's no reason to worry about me, Remus," he said with a weak smile. He took Remus's hand and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. They stared at each other for a few moments, when suddenly the house began to shake. Screams sounded from downstairs and the front door was blown open.

The Order shouted curses in retaliation. Remus's wide eyes met Harry's and both reached for their wands. Harry slammed the door closed and pushed his bureau in front of it, then turned to face the older man.

"Harry, take this," Remus said quickly, taking a fine chained necklace from his pocket and putting it around Harry's neck, fastening it securely. He put his hands on both sides of Harry's neck and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Remus, what –?" Harry started, pulling away slightly, but Remus cut him off.

"Harry, listen to me," he growled, jerking Harry's face to look at him. "This necklace belonged to Sirius. He wanted you to have it. He wanted you to use it in case of emergencies, and to never let it get into the wrong hands."

"Remus, I don't understand," Harry said, his voice wavering in fear.

"Harry," Remus said forcefully. "This will take you to a safe place. I don't know where it is or when I will see you again, but when you get there, _do not leave until I arrive_, do you understand?"

"I do," Harry whispered. Someone was forcefully banging on the door and the bureau was shaking.

"Go now Harry," Remus said. "Just hold the jewel and say _Portus_ and you'll get there." Harry looked up at Remus fearfully.

"Come with me," he begged.

"I can't, Harry. I have to stay," Remus replied.

"No! You have to come with me! I can't lose you!" Harry cried, not stopping the tears running down his cheeks. Remus wiped them away gently with his thumb and looked deeply into the boy's eyes.

"I promise you, Harry," he said. "I promise: I _will_ come for you. No matter what it takes, I will find you. I won't leave you alone."

"Remus," Harry sobbed brokenly. "You're all I have left. I don't want you to leave me too."

"I'll be there Harry, I promise," Remus said, pulling him close and embracing him tightly. Harry returned the embrace gratefully, crying into Remus's torn robes. "And I never break a promise."

"I'll wait for you," Harry said, pulling away reluctantly. "Don't you dare let me down." He took hold of his trunk and gave a last pleading look to Remus, who shook his head. He took the shimmering green jewel in his hand and took a deep breath.

"_Portus_," he breathed. The last thing he saw before the Portkey worked was the dresser being blown to pieces and Remus covering his face with his arms to avoid the shrapnel. Harry released the jewel and made to move toward Remus, but there was a tug behind his navel and he was pulled away from Privet Drive.

**

* * *

Where has the Portkey taken Harry? **

Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. A Swim in the Lake

**Harry Potter and the Secrets Within**

**Chapter 2 – A Swim in the Lake **

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew sat by the shores of the lake in late 1976 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The four friends were watching as the giant squid's large tentacles danced in and out of the water, tickling the feet of unsuspecting first years. It was abnormally hot for September, and many students were spending their Saturday outdoors.

The four boys and many others had removed their robes and were basking in the sunlight in just their under uniforms. Sirius's shirt was unbuttoned slightly at the top, revealing his tanned skin. James watched a group of girls and boys across the lake, glaring enviously as a Slytherin boy flirted with a red haired girl.

Said redhead's name was Lily Evans. James was very interested in her, but she never seemed to want to give him the time of day. Her green eyes sparkled with mirth as she laughed at the Slytherin's lame joke. Turning his attention back to his friends, he saw Sirius wink at a few fourth year Hufflepuff girls that were walking by. The girls giggled and ran off quickly. James ran a hand through his unruly, jet-black hair and sighed.

"Must you tease the pretty ladies, Padfoot?" he asked, looking at his best friend through his glasses with a raised eyebrow.

"Why Prongs," Sirius said with mock disbelief. "What ever are you talking about?"

"Nothing Padfoot," James replied. "Nothing at all."

Remus looked up from his book and watched the short discussion with a slight frown. He shook his head, his sandy brown hair fluttering in the gentle breeze. He went back to his reading when it was over, and said nothing.

"I'm bored," Peter sighed. The mousy haired boy scowled with frustration and looked expectantly at his friends. James raised an eyebrow at him and grinned.

"Well there isn't much we can do today," he said.

"Why not? The teachers aren't out here!" Peter argued.

"Well if we did try to pull something, everyone would know it was us," Sirius said.

"But don't they always know it's us?" Peter asked with a frown.

"Yes Peter," James answered.

"Then…Why can't we do anything?" Peter asked.

"Just drop it," Remus begged. Peter huffed.

"I wish something would happen. Anything," he said. "Something exciting! Something that will leave us asking for more!"

Then, high in the sky, there was a flash of green light. Everyone around the lake looked up and saw a figure emerge from the light and fall rapidly towards the ground. Many girls screamed and people pointed and gaped in surprise. As it got closer, they realized it was a boy – he looked about fourteen. He fell through the sky and landed in the lake with a _splash_!

Sirius, James, and Remus jumped to their feet as the boy went under the water and didn't come back up. Sirius and James hurriedly tore off their shoes and socks and dove into the water without thinking. Remus, his book forgotten, ran towards the castle. Peter watched in shock as the two black-haired boys swam out into the center of the lake before going under.

James's glasses had a permanent charm to repel water, and another to keep them on his face. Sirius's long hair fluttered around him and his skin had a greenish tint under the water as he swam lower and lower. James followed, thankful that he didn't have his robes to weigh him down. James squinted as he saw a sparkle of green.

They swam down lower and found the boy. He was sinking slowly, his eyes closed and his head lolled to the side. He was clearly unconscious, for he made no move to reach the surface. The sparkle of green was a gem on a chain that was around the boy's neck that floated above him. Sirius grabbed the limp boy's wrist and pulled him up, hooking his arm around his unmoving waist.

James helped Sirius pull the boy up towards the surface of the lake. James and Sirius took deep gasps of air, but the boy between them didn't move or take a breath. His head lolled lifelessly and landed on his shoulder. James and Sirius swam as quickly as they could and dragged the boy onto the shore. They set him down on his back, where he lay motionless. Lily hovered over them as they kneeled next to the boy. She shoved Sirius away and put her ear over his slightly parted lips.

"James, when I tell you to, push down on his stomach," she instructed. "Now!" he pushed onto his stomach as she counted to five, then she pinched his nose closed and lowered her mouth to his, breathing for him. James, taking a few seconds to get over his shock, quickly pushdown on the boy's stomach when Lily told him to. She leaned over and breathed for him, but pulled away quickly.

His eyes flew open and he coughed and sputtered, water dribbling out of his mouth. Sirius took him by the shoulders and propped him up, letting him spill out the water from his mouth. The unknown boy clutched his stomach as he regurgitated water onto the grass. Lily rubbed his back soothingly as he finished, gasping for air.

Sirius gently lowered the boy to the ground and wiped hair out of his eyes. James wrung the water out of his shirt as he watched. Remus was running up to them, followed by Headmaster Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. The three teenagers looked down at the boy they'd saved. The boy looked back up at them with wide, emerald green eyes.

"Am I dead?" he croaked.

"No, you're going to be fine," Lily said gently, cupping his face in her hands. He took a deep, shuddering breath and didn't reply. His eyes went unfocussed and he closed them, falling unconscious again. Sirius looked up at James.

"Prongs," he whispered. James looked up at him. "He looks just like you."

James studied the soaked boy they were all leaning over and realized for the first time. The boy's unruly black hair matched his, and his features were almost the same, but the boy's nose was smaller and he was much skinnier.

"Who do you think he is?" James asked. Sirius just shook his head in response. Remus skidded to a halt next to them, falling to his knees. He was red-faced and out of breath, but he looked more concerned than tired.

"What exactly happened here?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"He just – fell out of the sky!" Sirius said. "And he landed in the lake. When he didn't come back up, we went in to get him…"

"That was a very brave thing you did, boys," McGonagall smiled. "Ten points each."

"Let's get him to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said. He looked up when he heard panting. Peter stopped next to them, dropping the trunk he'd been dragging along with him. They gave him a questioning glance.

"It fell out of the sky just after James and Sirius dove into the water," he explained. "I thought I should bring it along."

"Thank you, Mr. Pettigrew," Professor Dumbledore said. McGonagall levitated the trunk and Dumbledore levitated the boy, and the two teachers went into the school and into the hospital wing, where the boy lay peacefully sleeping, oblivious to everything going on around him.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly, looking around at the white walls in confusion. He recognized the place as the Hogwarts hospital wing, but he couldn't understand what was going on.

He remembered his conversation with Remus, and then he blacked out. When he woke up again, he remembered seeing his dead parents and Sirius leaning over him, all sopping wet. But he didn't remember anything else.

He looked up as Dumbledore entered and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Harry stared at him for a while.

"Hello there young man," Dumbledore started. "You gave my students quite a scare."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confusedly, blood pounding in his ears.

"Well, dear boy, you fell out of the sky and into the lake," Dumbledore said. Harry blinked stupidly.

"I did?" he asked.

"You did," Dumbledore agreed. "Now tell me, what is your name?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked slowly. "Don't you remember me, Professor?" Dumbledore eyed him curiously, a frown on his face.

"No, actually I have never seen you before in my life," Dumbledore stated with a slightly raised eyebrow. Harry stared at him with wide eyes.

"Professor, it's me, Harry," he said. "You know, Harry Potter."

"Potter?" Dumbledore repeated.

"Yes!" Harry said exasperatedly. "What is wrong with you? It's me, Harry Potter – son of Lily and James Potter. Remember?"

"What year is it, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's 1996. Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked.

"I am, my dear boy. I'm afraid it is you, who are confused. The year is not nineteen ninety-six, but nineteen seventy-six," Dumbledore clarified.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked dumbly.

"I'm afraid so, you seemed to have traveled back in time," the wise old man said. "Do you have any idea how it happened?"

"I was – I was with Remus," Harry whispered.

"Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore clarified. Harry nodded.

"He was saving me. The Death Eaters attacked the house, and we were up locked in my bedroom. He gave me this," he said, pulling the emerald stone from underneath the white pajama top he was wearing. "He told me Sirius wanted me to have it. He said Sirius wanted me safe."

"Mr. Lupin gave you this necklace from Mr. Black," Dumbledore repeated. Harry nodded, pressing the heels of his hands under his eyes to stop the tears.

"Sirius wanted me to have it, because it would bring me to a safe place, all I had to say was the activating word. But after I activated it, the door blew open and the Death Eaters were attacking Remus, so I let go. But then I got pulled away," Harry said. "I want to go back. Send me back! I need to save Remus!"

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do at the moment. But perhaps you can answer a few questions for me," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded distractedly.

"Sure, go ahead," he said.

"How old are you, Mr. Potter?"

"Sixteen." Dumbledore gave him an odd look, but kept going.

"Your parents are Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

"And they are your guardians?"

"No," Harry answered. Dumbledore waited for more.

"They aren't?"

"They died. When I was one," Harry said stonily. Dumbledore nodded.

"Voldemort?"

"Yes. He killed them."

"Who do you live with then?"

"My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. My aunt is my mother's muggle sister. She hates magic, and so does Uncle Vernon."

"Why don't you live with Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

"Sirius was in Azkaban. He escaped, and then he was killed."

"And you cannot live with Mr. Lupin because of his Lycanthropy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Correct," Harry answered.

"You go to Hogwarts?"

"Of course," Harry said briskly. "Gryffindor might I add."

"Excellent. You can start classes on Monday," Dumbledore said, standing up. Harry gave him a horrified look.

"What?" he squeaked. "Monday?"

"Well we can't have you lazing about in the hospital wing, now can we? If you are anything like your father I'm sure you're in here enough as it is," Dumbledore said with an amused smile. Harry nodded.

"Can I go to the tower now?" he asked pleadingly.

"I think one more night in the infirmary will be good for you, Harry," the professor said seriously. "You're still weak from your near drowning experience. I don't want you to be sick for your first day of school."

"Yes sir," Harry scowled, leaning back on the pillows. "I'll stay if I must."

"Get some sleep Mr. Potter. You can amuse yourself by thinking of a history you can use for your new friends and classmates," Dumbledore suggested. Harry nodded, sulking. After a little while of sitting alone in the quietness of the hospital, he drifted off.

* * *

James sighed, clearly frustrated. The boy that had fallen into the lake was one of the many mysteries that everyone in Hogwarts was talking about. He needed to know why the by looked so much like him, and he needed to know quickly. Sirius looked equally as frustrated and Remus was frowning with concentration. Peter was flicking Every Flavor Beans at first years.

"This is pointless," James growled.

"I agree!" Sirius said.

"I think we should take matters into our own hands!" James said.

"I agree!" Sirius repeated.

"I think we should be allowed to see him!"

"I agree!"

"I think we should go now!" James said, rising to his feet. He looked at Sirius expectantly. "Well?"

"I don't agree," he said. James sat down. "I think we should go later, after everyone has gone to bed. We should sneak out under the cloak, so no one can stop us."

"I agree!" James said enthusiastically.

"That's my line!" Sirius pouted. James rolled his eyes.

"Tonight then," Remus said. "We'll stay up and leave when everyone's asleep. Good idea James."

"That was my idea!" Sirius said, shock and disbelief written all over his face.

"Sure it was, Padfoot. Sure it was." James rolled his eyes and stood.

"It was! Hey, where are you going? Come back!" Sirius ran to catch up.

* * *

**Review!!!!!! PLEASE!!!**

**Tant** - Thanks for the compliment, but then...that last part...what's that supposed to mean?

**KaKaKatrina!** - Thanks for reviewing


	3. The Marauders and the Potions Mistress

**Harry Potter and the Secrets Within**

**Chapter 3 – The Marauders and the Potions Mistress**

James threw the Invisibility Cloak over his, Sirius's, Peter's and Remus's heads and made sure they were all hidden before they made to move. They stopped when a disapproving voice sounded behind them.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Lily asked. James threw the cloak off of him and glared at her.

"Evans! Go back to bed!" he hissed. She frowned and walked towards them. She stood tall and straight, but didn't come close to James's height.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Potter!" she snapped.

"Just go!" James snapped back.

"No! I want to know where you're going!" she insisted.

"Fine," James sighed exasperatedly. "We're going to see that boy that dropped out of the sky earlier. We just want some answers. That's all!"

"Oh, that's all? Well in that case, I'm coming with you," she said.

"What?" James asked n disbelief. "You can't – there's no more room."

"Take my place, I'm going back to bed," Peter yawned, appearing out of thin air and going up the stairs James's face got red.

"Peter!" he hissed. But the mousy haired boy ignored him and kept going. James sighed and scowled at the smug looking redhead. His shoulders sagged and he motioned for her to follow him as he went under the cloak. They went to the hospital wing, dodging teachers and Filch on the way.

They slowly and silently entered the wing to find it empty. Or, it looked empty at first, but upon closer inspection they saw that the bed nearest the window was occupied. The black-haired boy was sleeping, curled up in the warmth of the blankets and facing the window. From the light of the moon, they saw a handprint shaped bruise on the back of his neck.

They inched closer slowly, shedding the Invisibility Cloak on the way. Remus leaned close to the bruise and examined it.

"This seems to be healing," he whispered, pulling away. "I wonder how it happened."

"He looks so tired," Lily whispered, observing his face. His lips were parted slightly as he slept. His skin was pale and black bags were under his eyes, indicating he hadn't slept well.

"How old do you reckon he is?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"I don't know, fourteen? Thirteen?" Remus suggested.

"Sixteen, actually," a sleepy voice mumbled. They looked down in surprise and saw that the sleeping boy was awake, even though his eyes weren't open. He stretched and shifted so he was lying on his back before opening his eyes. Harry smirked at the looks on their faces.

"Umm, sorry about waking you," Remus apologized awkwardly.

"It's alright, I wasn't sleeping," Harry said, waving off the apology.

"Well, I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black," James said. "But his name doesn't describe how he acts. And that's Remus Lupin and this lovely lady is –,"

"Lily Evans," she interrupted, holding out her hand. He took it hesitantly.

"I'm Harry," he said. They waited. "Umm… Harry…Parker." He bit his upper lip. Lily looked a little perplexed, but didn't say anything. James felt growing suspicion rise in the pit of his stomach.

"So, where do you come from Harry?" Lily asked.

"America, sort of," he said. Lily frowned. A plan formed in Harry's head. "Well I was born here and my parents lived here, but when they died I was sent to America. I got accepted to Hogwarts, but I wasn't allowed to go because the orphanage was for muggles. A friend of mine made a Portkey for me and it went wrong, and that's why I fell out of the sky like that. I almost made it though." He laughed weakly.

"Are you really sixteen?" Sirius asked. Harry struggled to meet the eyes of his dead godfather and nodded in response.

"You don't look sixteen," James said doubtfully.

"I am," Harry insisted.

"You're skin and bones, Harry," Lily said, pushing back the sheet and lifting up his pajama shirt. He blushed brightly and pulled it back down, but everyone already saw. His stomach looked like it was caved in, and every one of his ribs were visible. His skin was unnaturally pale as well. He pulled the blanket back up and crossed his arms over his stomach firmly. The boys pretended not to notice, but Lily frowned deeper.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm going to try to sleep now," he said quietly, not meeting their eyes. They nodded and stood, heading out the door. Harry turned away from them, clearly ashamed. They gave him one last look before they disappeared. Harry took the gem of the necklace in his hand and buried his face in the pillow.

* * *

The Marauders didn't see Harry the next day, but they did see him Monday morning at breakfast. He was sitting by himself at the Gryffindor table, stabbing at a small portion of scrambled eggs on his plate. He looked tired still, but it looked like he'd gotten a few good nights of sleep. The approached him and sat down quickly, surrounding him. He looked up confusedly.

"Good morning Harry," James said brightly.

"Happy Monday," Sirius greeted.

"Uh – good morning," Harry said after a slight pause.

"Hi, I'm Peter Pettigrew," Peter introduced himself with a smile. Harry's eye twitched.

"Harry Parker," he said with a strained smile.

"Are you muggle born?" Peter asked, staring at him intently.

"No, why?" Harry asked.

"Because, the name Parker isn't a name I recognize. Who are your parents?" Peter prodded. Harry's eyes darkened.

"Why do you care?" he asked dangerously. James sent Peter a warning glance, but Peter didn't quit.

"Well if you aren't muggle born then you must have wizard parents," he said. Harry stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and taking his schedule off of the table.

"See you in class," was all he said, before he left the Great Hall. Lily, who was at the other end of the table, shot them a glare before getting up and following him out. Remus looked at Peter disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't have pried, Peter," he said.

"Oh don't tell me you aren't curious about him, honestly," Peter scoffed.

"Of course we're curious!" James said, "But if he doesn't want to talk about it, you can't interfere into his personal business."

"Fine," Peter huffed. "But that kid makes me nervous."

* * *

"Harry, wait up!" Lily called. Harry stopped and looked behind him curiously. The redhead caught up quickly, only a little out of breath.

"Good morning Lily," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi," she said. "You kind of ran out there, did something happen? Was it James? I swear I will make him pay! He's so conceited!" Lily ranted on and on about James while Harry listened.

"Um, listen Lily," he said, cutting her off. "I have double potions first; class starts in about ten minutes. I don't want to be late for my first class, but I probably will be since I font know the way there."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said with a blush. "I have potions first too; I'll take you there. Oh and I wanted to apologize for what happened in the Hospital Wing. I'm kind of the bossy girl that doesn't like to take no for an answer." He smiled and nodded his acceptance and followed her down to the dungeons, where they met the Marauders again.

"Hey Harry," Remus greeted.

"Hi Remus," Harry replied. He rubbed the rapidly fading bruise on the back of his neck as Peter gave him a suspicious look. Lily grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the dungeon before they could say any more. She pulled him over to an empty table and sat down, indicating for him to do the same. He complied hesitantly, sending a wary glance at James.

James was fuming inwardly.

This new kid falls out of the sky and Lily was all over him. James had been trying to get her attention for years and she had never given him the time of day. This new kid was starting to get on his nerves. Sirius gave James an odd look, but said nothing as they sat in their usual seats near the back. After a few moments, they're teacher entered the classroom and everyone went silent.

Professor Winchcombe was a young pure-blooded witch with pale skin and long blonde hair. Her noise was pointed upward slightly and her eyes were cold. Harry frowned as she walked in, her back straight and her cheeks red as though she'd pinched them for natural color.

"Good morning, class," she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Good morning Professor," the class echoed back. Harry watched her with a raised eyebrow as she flicked her wand and notes began writing themselves on the board. The class immediately started writing, and Harry followed suit. Harry recognized the instructions; Snape had told the class in first year about the potion known by many as The Draught of Living Death.

"Partner up. One cauldron per group," Winchcombe ordered. "Follow the instructions carefully and correctly. It maybe the first day, but the few of you here are obviously competent enough to brew a simple potion."

Lily looked over at Harry and asked, "Do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure," Harry said. He shot a sideways glance at James, whose eye was twitching. "Umm, but maybe I shouldn't."

"Why not?" Lily asked with a hurt expression.

"Oh, I'd like to!" Harry said quickly, "But I'd hate to get on the wrong end of the Marauders…I've heard stories…" Lily looked over at James, who was watching them intently.

"So you don't want to partner with me because you care more about what they think than my feelings?" Lily asked, her face reddening with anger. "You are so selfish! You're just like them – stuck up, conceited, stupid –," she trailed off when she saw the look of growing horror on Harry's face. He looked ready to cry.

"N-No – I was j-just –," he stuttered.

"Stop," Lily said. "I'm sorry. I was getting a little ahead of myself there. You can go get another partner if you want."

"No, I want to work with you," Harry decided. "We should get started."

After almost an hour of stirring, reading, and rereading, they settled back in their seats and looked at their cauldron, which was full of perfect potion. Harry carefully filled up a few vials full and corked them tightly. He sighed contentedly and looked over at Lily.

"I think we did rather well," he said.

"That wasn't as simple as she made it out to be," Lily replied.

"That's because it's a very advanced potion that's almost illegal," Harry said quietly. "Not everyone that drinks this wakes up."

"What?" Lily whispered in shock. "This sounds really dangerous!"

"It is," Harry whispered mostly to himself.

"Bottle your potions," Winchcombe commanded from the front of the room. She strode up and down the isles, glancing down at the different potions with a look of disgust. She stopped at Harry and Lily's table and pursed her lips.

She took a vial in her hand and held it close to her eyes. She sneered down at them, exposing impossibly white teeth.

"Satisfactory. I honestly didn't expect a couple of half blood Gryffindors would get the potion correct on their first attempt," Winchcombe smiled cruelly as the Slytherins laughed. Lily blushed with anger and Harry raised an eyebrow at the smug looking professor.

"Maybe if you weren't so stereotypical then you'd know what to expect," he said, glaring at her. Sirius dropped the vial he was in the process of filling and it shattered. The class stared at him and Winchcombe in awe and apprehension. No one knew what to expect. No one ever stood up to a teacher like that, no matter how unorthodox they were being.

"Detention, Mr. Parker," Winchcombe said simply. "Learn to keep your mouth _shut_." Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Lily placed her hand on his arm, effectively silencing him. He gave the professor a look that clearly said:

_This is not over_.

* * *

There's chapter 3! No one is reading my story! I'm sad

Tant - Well I guess that makes sense. But this story is going to be different

Kim Kotchanski - It's coming


	4. Attacked

Sorry for the delay...here's the next chapter!

**Harry Potter and the Secrets Within**

**Chapter 4 – Attacked**

Sirius stared at Harry in admiration and fascination. James had a similar expression on his face, completely forgetting his anger towards the other boy. The bell rang for lunch and the class filed out quickly. Harry stayed behind, arranging his detention with Winchcombe. Remus met the two boys outside the classroom and smirked at the looks plastered on their faces.

"Not as bad as you thought, is he James?" Remus asked. James shook his head.

"I think I like that kid," Sirius mused. "He's got guts."

"He still makes me uneasy," Peter said. "He's hiding something."

"Oh what does it matter?" Remus asked. "Honestly, everyone has secrets. Just because he doesn't like to talk about his parents doesn't mean that he's some mass murderer, you know."

"We know, Remus. We're just innocently curious," James said.

Thy walked in silence to the Great Hall, and took their seats. James looked down the table and saw Lily chatting with a few of her girl friends. His attention turned to the tall double doors and waited, watching. Harry never entered. He looked over at his friends, who were whispering to each other, plotting. James stood and they looked up.

"Where are you off to?" Sirius asked, eyeing him curiously. James shrugged.

"I left my Transfiguration book in the tower, I'll meet you in class," he said simply. He turned and left the hall, walking through the halls without thinking.

He stopped when he heard voices ahead. He inched forward, and peered around the corner in time to see Harry being slammed up against the stone wall. A look of pure shock and horror crossed Harry's features as a wand was pointed at his throat. James saw that the wand belonged to Lucius Malfoy and he had to hold back from jumping out to attack. There were more Slytherins surrounding Harry.

He didn't stand a chance. James watched, waiting for the opportune moment.

"So," Malfoy hissed. "The new mudblood thinks he can try to impress his new classmates. It might've worked, had you been a Slytherin."

"I'd kill myself if I were a slime ball like you," Harry spat. Malfoy pressed the tip of his wand under Harry's chin, cutting off Harry's words and making it harder to breathe.

"Watch your mouth!" Malfoy growled.

"You're just angry because you couldn't get the potion right, isn't that it?" Harry whispered. He doubled over when Malfoy's fist collided with his stomach. Malfoy punched Harry's stomach again, making Harry grunt in pain.

"Never speak to me like that!" Malfoy shrieked. "Do you know who you are talking to?" he slammed his fist down on the small of Harry's back, sending the boy to his knees, still clutching his stomach and gasping.

"That's enough, Malfoy," James said, stepping out from behind the corner.

"Well look who it is," Snape sneered, appearing next to Malfoy. "Come to get your little half-blood friend?"

"Back off," James said, stepping forward and drawing his wand. "He never did anything to you."

"He's a mudblood. A pureblood like you shouldn't care about him," Malfoy said dangerously.

James didn't get a chance to answer. Malfoy was sent crashing to the floor, a shocked expression on his face. Harry sent another kick out, hitting Snape in the knees. James hexed two of the Slytherins that lunged for Harry and the rest of the Slytherins fled, Malfoy shouting to them as they ran:

"You won't get away with this!"

James walked slowly up to Harry, who had replaced his hands to his stomach. He knelt down and looked Harry in the eyes. James gently brushed his fingers over a red mark on Harry's cheek that looked like it had come from a sharp smack to the face.

"Thanks," Harry whispered, his eyes going downcast in shame.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" James asked worriedly, eyeing Harry's flushed face.

"No – I'm alright, really. I've been through worse, I can take a few punches," he laughed weakly, trying to get to his feet. James helped him, frowning still. Harry denied all James's offers for the Hospital Wing, and James led the other boy to Transfiguration class.

Harry limped slightly due to the pain in his knee from falling, but he said nothing. He took a seat next to James, who was still giving him a concerned look. The rest of class filed in soon after, but Harry was lost in hi thoughts.

James smiled at Sirius, who gave him and Harry an odd look. He mouthed that he'd explain later and Sirius took a seat in the table behind him. Remus sat next to him and Harry tried to ignore his questioning stare. He laid his head on the desk and sighed.

They had Transfiguration with Ravenclaw while Peter had Muggle Studies and Lily had Arithmancy. McGonagall entered the room silently and the class got ready to start.

Harry didn't really pay attention. Being next to his long dead father was making it hard to concentrate. He was letting his mind wander, unnoticed by everyone. Questions kept drifting through his mind and he found himself frowning deeper and deeper.

Why had his father come to help him?

Did he somehow know that he was being attacked?

Was there a reason he was attacked in the first place?

"Mr. Parker!" McGonagall's voice interrupted his thoughts. James nudged him and jerked his head to the front of class, where McGonagall was watching him, her lips pursed together. He sat straight.

"Sorry Professor," he said quickly. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking whether or not you knew the spell to change a bird into a vase," she replied tightly. Harry shook his head.

"I don't, ma'am," he replied. She sighed and went back to her lecture on vases and birds. Harry let his head fall to the desk again.

* * *

When class was over, they had fifteen minutes for break before their next class. Harry checked his schedule he'd written out for himself. 

**Monday:**

**Breakfast**

**9 o'clock – 12 Double Potions**

**Lunch**

**1 o'clock – 4 Double Transfiguration**

**4:15 – 5:45 Care of Magical Creatures**

**Dinner**

He looked up as a shadow fell over him. James plopped down next to him on the stairs and smiled.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"What? Were you sick, Harry?" Remus asked. James opened his mouth but Harry got there first.

"Yeah, I had a small stomach ache, but I'm fine now. It was probably just nerves, no need to worry about me. Hey we're going to be late, we better go," he said all this rather quickly before running off. Sirius blinked.

"Well, he's right, we are going to be late," he said, checking his watch. Remus turned his penetrating gaze to James.

"What really happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you in the common room after dinner," James promised. "But I have to go before I'm late for Charms."

"I have Magical Creatures, what about you Remus?" Sirius asked, standing up.

"Same here. See you at dinner, James," Remus waved and the group parted. Sirius and Remus plodded down the stairs and ran through the grass to the edge of the forest, arriving just in time for class to start.

"Good afternoon, class," Professor Kettleburn said as he came from the forest.

Professor Kettleburn was a large, burly man with a chubby face. He had three fingers on his left hand and four on his right. He had a wooden leg from the knee down on his right and part of his left ear was missing. He hobbled over with a large box in his hands that was emitting loud hissing.

Harry flinched and covered his ears. Remus gave him an odd look. The box shuddered and shook in Kettleburn's arms, and he set it down quickly.

"Today we are going to learn about the Runespoor. Who can tell me what a runespoor is? Mr. Lupin?" Kettleburn pointed to Remus, who was waving his arm in a very Hermione-like manner.

"A Runespoor is a three headed snake that can grow from six to seven feet in length. They are usually orange and black in color and its fangs are filled with deadly poison, for which there is no cure," Remus recited. The class stared at the closed box in horror.

"Very good, Mr. Lupin! Three points to Gryffindor!" Kettleburn said with a bright smile. He knelt down and took the lid of the box in his hands.

"In here I have a fully grown Runespoor for us to study. I want you all to get back now, so it won't bite you," Kettleburn opened the box slightly and the long snake slithered out. The three heads were hissing madly at each other and Harry lowered his hands.

They seemed to be arguing over something. The right head snapped at the left while the middle hissed and watched on. Even the Slytherins paled.

"_**The Dark Lord will have your head!**"_

"_**Not if I have it first!"**_

"_**Puny humans…"**_

"_**You will all die!"**_

"_**Die!**"_

"_**Die!**"_

They chanted over and over, screaming at the students that didn't understand. But Harry did. His eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Remus whispered to him. Harry nodded slightly, giving Remus a horrified look.

"_**Just –**,"_ he stopped, realizing he was speaking in Parseltongue. Remus's eyes widened.

"J-Just fine!" Harry squeaked, covering his mouth. Remus stared at him in horror. Harry shrank back, before running from the rest of the class without looking back. The snakes had stopped hissing and were staring at him.

"_**He speaks the tongue!"**_

"_**Follow the boy!**"_

The Runespoor hissed wildly again and started after the fleeing boy. Remus, sensing the fear in Harry as the snake had been released from its confinement, pulled out his wand. Kettleburn also pulled out his wand.

Remus sent stunning spells at the furious animal, and its heads turned to look at him. His eyes went wide as the snake advanced on him. He turned his head and saw that Harry was nowhere in sight.

The orange snake reared its ugly heads and uncovered their inch long fangs. It lunged at Remus, who flinched, covering his face with his arms. It was stopped short however.

The fangs of the middle snake were just centimeters away from Remus's exposed skin and it hissed angrily, whipping its heads around in pain. Sirius threw his arms around the frozen Remus's waist and pulled him back. Most of the class had already fled. Remus looked up to see what had happened.

Harry stood, his wand aimed at the snake, which was being held in place by a large boulder crushing its body. Harry lowered his wand and backed away, circling around the large snake and going to Remus's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Remus nodded hesitantly, shaking all over with suppressed fear. "Did it bite you?"

Remus shook his head, answering with a silent negative. Harry's shoulders slumped in relief. Kettleburn wrestled the snake back into the crate, the three heads still hissing madly.

"_**Kill the boy!**"_

Kettleburn secured the cover of the large box and wiped sweat from his brow. He clapped his hands together and nodded at the only pupils that were left at the class. He took a deep breath, picking up the box and heading back to the forest.

"Um – very good Mr. Parker – Er – Ten points to Gryffindor, class dismissed!" With that, he ran into the forest and out of sight. Harry looked at Remus cautiously. Remus looked back at him. No one said anything for a while, then Remus smiled.

"Thanks Harry," he said.

"Yeah – uh – no problem," Harry blushed. Sirius grinned.

"Harry, you're my hero!" he said dramatically. Harry sputtered.

"What? I – but it – it was –," he stuttered. Sirius laughed.

"I'm just kidding around. Come on, let's get dinner, I'm starving!" he bounded off towards the castle. Harry looked over at Remus again, fear flashing in his eyes.

"Who are you going to tell?" he asked.

"Tell what?" Remus asked lightly. "In my mind I know nothing about snake language, nor anyone who speaks it." Harry threw his arms around the taller boy, startling him.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, releasing Remus. Remus smiled.

"Let's go, before Padfoot eats everything."

* * *

No cliffhanger this time! But have no fear, I'll try harder next time. 

Reviews! I am loved!

All information on the Runespoor was taken from Fantastc Beasts& Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. (Property of Harry Potter)

**Tant** - Yes we do

**Katanajake** - Er - Thanks

**Southpaw** - Don't worry about being redundant, I like people telling me things over and over ('cuz I do it too)

**loonygrl90** - I'm flattered! It only gets better! (I hope)

**aight** - That's funny, I don't care who 'yeh are (lol)

**Serenity** - I will, promise!

**Tigilus Ramelius** - The nightmares...those are coming up, don't you worry...

**nerd2006 **- Thanks for keeping with it!


	5. Healing Spells and Nightmares

_Okay...One person is reading this...So here's to you, linda ishtar_

**Harry Potter and the Secrets Within**

**Chapter 5 – Healing Spells and Nightmares**

"And then the snake attacked Remus!" Sirius said excitedly, shoveling food into his mouth. James stared at him, his plate empty and fork in hand.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly. Sirius nodded.

"It's true! Then Harry did the coolest thing with his wand and this huge rock come out of nowhere and landed on top of the Runespoor. Then it tried to get at Harry, but you wouldn't believe how fast he is!" Sirius went on. Peter was biting his lip and Lily looked like she'd faint.

"A Runespoor? Kettleburn got a real Runespoor?" she asked. Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"It was huge! Seven feet long!" he said. Remus and Harry came in, dropping their bags heavily to the ground as they took their seats. James clapped Harry on the back, pulling away quickly when the boy winced.

"Heard what you did for Remus," James said, "Bloody brilliant!"

"Yeah, well," he flushed slightly. "I'm sure he would've done the same for me. And even if he wouldn't, oh well."

"Thanks again," Remus said, placing dainty portions of food on his plate. Harry smiled, shaking his head. Lily frowned at him.

"Harry," she whispered, trying not to draw attention. "Why aren't you eating?" Harry looked down at his empty plate and shrugged.

"My stomach isn't feeling up to food right now. I think I'm just going to head up to the dormitory," Harry said. He stood up and took his bag from the floor, slinging it over his shoulder. James gave him a concerned look and started to stand.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, thanks though," Harry smiled gratefully and exited the hall. Sirius gave James an odd look and leaned in.

"What happened today, Prongs?" he asked. James looked over at the Slytherin table, scowling darkly at Malfoy and his cronies.

"The Slytherins," he muttered, picking at his food.

"What did they do?" Remus asked quietly.

"They ganged up on Harry in the hall. Poor guy was probably lost and they took advantage of him. They were beating him up when I got there. He says he's okay but I don't know, he's still limping and his stomach hurts," James said, frowning down at his plate as though expecting it to solve his problems.

"Maybe we should have gone with him," Remus said, lowering his fork. Sirius stood up and headed to the doors.

"I'll go, no worries," he said as he went. It didn't take long for him to catch up with Harry, who was walking aimlessly down the corridors, not really paying attention to his surroundings.

"Hey Harry," he greeted, snapping the messy haired boy out of his thoughts. He studied Harry's face for a few minutes, taking in the boy's features. His left cheek was slightly swollen, but it was almost unnoticeable. His eyes rested on Harry's forehead and his eyes widened.

"Wicked," he breathed, parting Harry's bangs to take a closer look. "Where did you get that?" he asked, staring intently at the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry backed away, smoothing his bangs back down to his face to cover the scar.

"In the accident that killed my parents," he said shortly. Sirius winced.

"Sorry," he said. Harry shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, it happened a long time ago," Harry said. "I don't remember them."

"Who were they?" Sirius asked after a while.

"I don't even know. No one ever told me," Harry lied.

"Harry, let me take you to the hospital wing," Sirius said. Harry looked up at him in confusion.

"Why would I need the hospital wing? I haven't even done anything dangerous yet," he laughed. Sirius frowned in confusion but shook his head.

"Harry, you're trying to hide it but it's obvious you're hurting," Sirius said. "Look at you. You're limping, you're barely standing up straight, and your face is swollen." He brushed his fingers over Harry's cheek and the other boy pulled back, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Sirius, his eyes soft.

"I probably should," Harry sighed. "But I don't want to. If I go, it'll just prove to those slimy Slytherins that I can't take it. Which I can by the way," he added. He sighed at Sirius's expression, "Look, it doesn't hurt that much. I'll get over it, I always get over it."

"Then at least let me heal you," Sirius said. Harry frowned at him.

"You know how to heal? That's really advanced magic," he said. Sirius shrugged modestly.

"Yeah well, if you live with my parents you need to know a few healing spells," he said. Harry stopped walking, staring at Sirius in shock. The Sirius in his time had never said anything about this.

"You mean – they –?" he couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth.

"It isn't that big of a deal. But being the abomination of the Black family, you need to know a few things," he said with a small smile. They started walking again, this time in silence. When they reached the portrait, Sirius told it the password, which was simply, _Quaffle_.

"Come on," Sirius beckoned him to follow him as he went up the stairs. Harry followed as Sirius entered one of the rooms and plopped down on a bed, rummaging around in his trunk. Harry recognized the dorm as the one he stayed in when he was at Hogwarts in the future. He recognized Sirius's bed as Ron's and the bed next to it he presumed was James's, for Harry could see the faintest glimmer of silver trying to hide under the comforter. The Invisibility Cloak.

"You don't have to do this," Harry said as Sirius pulled out a vial of green potion and handed it to him. Sirius shrugged.

"You need it more than I do. Drink that, it'll get rid of the pain, and then I'll heal the bruises. Healing bruises without a painkiller is more painful than getting the bruises. Drink up," he said. Harry downed the potion quickly, ignoring the vile taste in his mouth. He shifted uncomfortably as Sirius got out his wand and told him to remove his shirt.

"I don't think –," Sirius cut him off.

"Harry its okay. You're skinny, that's fine. I'm not here to judge, just to help. I won't tell anyone," Sirius promised. Harry hesitantly shrugged off his robe and unbuttoned his shirt. Sirius lowered his eyes to Harry's thin stomach, eyeing the angry bruises with a frown. He sat next to Harry and lifted his wand, tapping the bruises gently and whispering healing words. The bruises faded one by one, leaving Harry as his normal, skinny self.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, looking Sirius in the eyes.

"What are friends for?" Sirius said with a smile. Harry smiled back.

James, Remus and Peter came in a little while later. Harry had already changed into his pajamas from his trunk, which was lying at the foot of a bed that was to be Seamus's in just twenty years. The curtains were drawn around his bed, topped off with a silencing charm. Sirius was up, sitting on his bed with a Quidditch book in his lap.

"How is he doing?" James asked quietly.

"He's fine," Sirius said. "And you don't need to whisper, he's got a silencing charm on his bed."

"A silencing charm? Whatever for?" Remus asked curiously. Sirius shrugged.

"After I healed him he just got into bed and put on the charm. He's probably sleeping," Sirius said.

"Why would he need a silencing charm?" Peter wondered aloud.

"I don't know, talks in his sleep, sleeps with his eyes open," James suggested.

"Nightmares actually," Harry said, peeking through his curtain. They looked over, surprised. He slid off of the bed and padded across the floor to the bathroom, locking himself in.

"Nightmares? Well there's something I didn't think of," Sirius said.

"How bad could his nightmares be, honestly?" Peter scoffed. Harry came out of the bathroom moments later and crawled back into his bed, closing the curtain and replacing the silencing charm. They all looked at each other, agreeing that they needed to know more about Harry Parker.

* * *

Harry buried his face in his pillow, breathing deeply. He was exhausted. It was all too overwhelming, being with his parents and his godfather at once. He soon slipped into a restless sleep, only to be woken up a few hours later.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! Please.**


	6. A Meeting with an Old Friend

We meet an old friend in this chapter...

**Harry Potter and the Secrets Within**

**Chapter 6 – A Meeting with an Old Friend**

Harry's eyes snapped open, only to see that it was still dark. He sat up slowly, slipping on his glasses and making a small gap in the curtains and peering out. The curtains on all the other beds were drawn. He could here Sirius's heavy snoring and saw one of James's arms slung over the side of his bed, his fingers just barely brushing the floor. He slowly got out of the bed and tiptoed over to the window and looked out towards the forest.

It was quiet. There was no wind. The trees weren't rustling and the lake had no waves. The deathly pale moonlight was the only thing showing Harry the Hogwarts grounds. The moon, although just a sliver, was oddly bright.

'_Snap out of it, Harry,'_ he told himself firmly. _'You're paranoid again…'_

Still, Harry couldn't get over the nagging suspicion in the pit of his stomach that was telling him something was wrong. His eyes scanned the room again and saw nothing wrong, not a thing out of place.

Then he stopped.

His eyes went back over to his bed and saw his trunk, wide open. As quickly and as quietly as he could, he dashed across the room and over to his trunk. He rummaged through, checking the contents. He sighed with relief.

Nothing was missing. He couldn't help but wonder why his trunk was open for all to see though. He stopped his rummaging, closing the lid. Then, the fine hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

He raised his head, staring straight forward and breathing heavily. He turned around sharply and cried out in surprise.

His cry was cut short however, when a strong hand covered his mouth, squeezing his face tightly. The man's other hand caught Harry's wrists, holding them in a deathly tight grip. His screams were muffled against the large hand as he was pulled harshly to his feet and turned around so his back was pressed against the man's stomach and chest.

"What the hell is going on here!"

* * *

Remus's nose twitched as a new scent entered the room. His eyes fluttered open and he listened with his enhanced werewolf hearing. He heard someone get out of their bed and walk somewhere, only to go back rather quickly. He then heard the sound of things being moved around then the snap of a trunk being closed.

Brushing off his suspicion, he closed his eyes and was about to drift off again when he heard a sharp yell of surprise, but the sound was cut off quickly, muffled by something large. He made a small slit in his curtain and peeked out. The sight made him gasp.

He saw Harry being roughly dragged to his feet as he struggled and fought against the person.

"What the hell is going on here!" he asked rather loudly. The man froze, as did Harry, who was being pressed up against him. He saw the flash of Harry's glasses in the moonlight, his eyes scared. The man threw Harry off him as though he was burned, and seemed to disappear right in front of Remus's eyes.

Harry hit the ground with a loud _thud! _He lay silently for a few seconds, before pushing himself up on his hands and knees, rubbing his sore jaw. Remus crawled out of bed and over to Harry, taking the black-haired boy's chin gently and examining his face.

Whoever had attacked him was strong, stronger than most men. Finger shaped red marks marred the smooth skin of his face around his mouth. His lips were red and slightly swollen. There was bruising around his wrists as well from where the man grabbed him.

"Who was that?" Remus asked, his voice wavering with shock and fear. Harry swallowed nervously. He knew exactly who it was, but he couldn't tell Remus.

"Did I mention," Harry whispered breathlessly, "That Death Eaters are trying to kill me?"

"No you let that little detail slip I suppose," Remus said in an unnaturally squeaky voice. If Death Eaters could get into their tower, were any of them safe?

"I'm sorry," Harry said earnestly. "I shouldn't be here."

"Harry," Remus said, shaking the boy's shoulders roughly, "Stop apologizing. I'm sure it isn't your fault Death Eaters are trying to kill you. We'll tell Dumbledore, he'll make the castle safe again."

"It won't stop him though," Harry whispered. "Voldemort wants me personally; there is no way to stop him! Believe me, I've tried. And I've lost every time. I've lost everything."

"We'll tell Dumbledore," Remus repeated. "He can fix this, I know it."

"Alright," Harry whispered. "We'll tell Dumbledore." Remus nodded, helping Harry to his feet. He coaxed Harry back into bed, tucking him under the blankets and drawing the curtain, putting up a silencing charm just in case. He didn't get back into bed however. His eyes scanned the room, searching. A fat, balding, sickly looking grey rat scrambled out of the room.

Remus's eyes shot over to Peter's bed and he saw the boy sleeping peacefully, his mouth open and drool dribbling onto his pillow. He frowned, his eyes darting back to the door. Then, his eyes traveled over to Harry's bed.

This boy had too many secrets. Remus was starting to wonder if they should trust him. He got dressed quickly, snagging James's Invisibility Cloak and heading to the library. If Harry was pureblood as he claimed, there had to be some record of him somewhere. And he was going to find it.

* * *

James stretched lazily as the sun broke through his closed eyelids. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking around. The rest of the boys seemed to be sleeping, but Remus's bed was surprisingly empty. He raised an eyebrow, but his instincts told him that Remus was probably in the library like he usually was.

His eyes wandered the room and he saw that Harry's curtains were ruffled as though he'd gotten out of bed or someone had gotten in. He gently pulled the curtain back. Harry's sleeping face was turned toward him, and James noticed that there was slight swelling around his mouth in the shape of a large hand. It looked like someone had attacked him, someone that was abnormally strong. But, Harry had been in bed all night as far as he knew – who could have attacked him in the dorm?

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at James groggily. He blinked a few times and sat up.

"Morning already?" he asked. James nodded, a grin forming on his face. Harry groaned and flopped back onto his pillows.

The day passed by slowly, ending with mountains of homework. They got more and more homework every night, and by Friday, Harry found himself cracking under the stress.

"Eat this," Sirius said, shoving a plate under Harry's nose as he tried to finish Transfiguration homework during breakfast. Harry winced and shook his head, turning back to his essay. Sirius growled in frustration.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat, Harry," Remus said with concern.

"I'm not hungry," Harry said stubbornly, scribbling frantically on the parchment.

"Eat it or I'll shove it down your throat!" Sirius snapped, banging his fist on the table. Harry jumped and picked up the fork, shoveling food into his mouth as people stared. Sirius nodded in approval and turned back to his own breakfast. When Harry's plate was empty, he stood, shoving his finished essay into his bag. Sirius and Remus followed him out, heading for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Good morning class," Kettleburn said as he carried a large cage in his arms. The cage was full of small birds, every one different in color. Harry cocked an eyebrow as the birds fluttered around, their beaks opening and closing, but no sound came out.

"Today we are studying Fwoopers!" he said with a large smile. The class looked at the colorful birds skeptically as they flapped around. "Who can tell me what a Fwooper is?"

"It's an African bird that is usually brightly colored. Its feathers are used for fancy quills and it lays eggs with all sorts of colorful patterns. The song of the Fwooper will eventually drive the listener to insanity, as proved by Uric the Oddball." Remus said with a somewhat smug smile. Kettleburn smiled and nodded enthusiastically while the rest of the class backed away slowly.

"No need to worry, class," Kettleburn laughed. "These Fwoopers already have a silencing charm placed on them. They're harmless. Now, I want you to partner up, groups of three please, and each group take a Fwooper. I want you to experiment with what they eat using the choices I have lined up for you."

Remus, Harry, and Sirius were grouped together. Remus hesitantly took one of the bright birds and brought it to where Harry and Sirius sat. He set it down on the grass, and then sat down next to Harry. They stared at it for a while, and it stared back.

"What are we supposed to be doing again?" Sirius asked.

"Feeding it," Harry replied, throwing a few acorns at the green bird. It ruffled its feathers indignantly and took off. They watched in horror as it flew above their heads and into the Forbidden Forest. Kettleburn scowled.

"Boys, really!" he snapped. "Now you've lost it. One of you had better get in there and get it!"

"I'll go," Harry said, getting to his feet. Remus frowned, remembering the night before.

"Harry, are you sure?" he asked. Harry nodded. He wouldn't admit it to them, but he knew his way around the forest pretty well. The Fwooper couldn't have gotten too far, could it?

"I'll be right back," he assured them he ventured through the trees and deep into the forest.

He pushed away stray branches and twigs as he walked. His eyes went toward the treetops as he searched. He looked around the ground when he tripped over something. It was just a stray root, he found with a sigh of relief.

'_Remus just had to pick the green Fwooper…'_ he thought bitterly. It was most likely quite near him, but if it was he couldn't see it as it blended in with the trees. He tripped again, noticing that he was getting dangerously close to the center of the forest without even realizing it. He stopped when the bushes behind him rustled.

Someone or something was following him. He took a hesitant step forward and a tree branch snapped. He spun around and was slammed into a tree. He yelped at the pain in his back but a hand clamped over his mouth, successfully silencing him. Harry's eyes widened fearfully as the man pulled a wand and aimed it at his heart.

"Y-You should learn to be quiet!" he heard Wormtail's squeaky voice in his ear. The silver hand gripped his face harder, cutting off his muffled words. It was Peter Pettigrew from his time. The silver hand released his mouth and traveled down to hold him against the tree.

"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed. That earned him a sharp smack to the face by Peter's free hand.

"You don't ask the questions here!" he said shrilly. Harry winced at the pain in his cheek and raised his hand to rub the pain away when his wrist was captured by Peter's silver hand. He was pulled away from the tree, turned around and slammed into it again.

Harry winced as blood seeped down his forehead. The bark of the tree was jagged and sharp, cutting into the skin of his face and neck as Wormtail bound his hands together with thick rope.

"My Lord from the future is here, and so is a small group of followers. He is going to kill Lily and James before you're born, and he wants me to bring you to him so you don't get in the way," he explained, removing Harry's glasses and tossing them to the ground.

Harry kicked and thrashed, but Wormtail didn't seem to feel any pain. Harry, already almost blind without his glasses, jerked his head away as the larger man brought a blindfold in front of his face. Wormtail tied it around his eyes tightly anyway and Harry stopped struggling. He was useless without his wand. But he couldn't reach it, as it was in his robe pocket.

Wormtail seemed to read his mind, for he fished around in Harry's pockets and pulled out the wand. He looked at it for a while, thinking, and then flung it to the side in the direction he'd tossed the boy's glasses. Suddenly, Peter stopped tying him up. Harry rested his head on the tree trunk, waiting.

The Death Eater turned him around again, so Harry's back was against the tree. He shoved Harry into a sitting position and got to the other side of the tree and tied Harry to it tightly. He then went around and knelt down to look at Harry's face, even though he knew the boy couldn't see him. He liftedHarry's chin with one silver finger to see him more clearly.

"I'm going to leave you here," he said. "I'll come back later to get you. My Lord wants you tonight and no earlier. I don't know why, I don't question him. You won't be able to get away, so don't try."

"I'm supposed to be in class. Someone will come for me," Harry whispered.

"You're in the deepest, darkest parts of the forest, Harry. No one will find you. I'll be back tonight," with that, Peter shoved a piece of cloth in his mouth. There was a small pop and the sound of rustling leaves, signaling he'd transformed before departing.

Harry squirmed and pulled at the ropes, but found he was bound by magic and muggle ropes. He leaned back, resting his aching muscles. After a while, something slithered across his legs. He jerked them back quickly, fearfully.

"_**It is the boy**," _he heard the hissing voice. Two others hissed in response.

It was the runespoor.

"_**But he is in peril…**" _hissed another head.

"_**Perhaps we should leave him**,"_ whispered the third head.

"_**Yes. It will be much more amusing when we hunt it**,"_ the first head laughed quietly. Harry shivered, curling his legs tighter to his chest. He heard the runespoor slither away quietly. He could almost feel the sun start to set as the air around him chilled. He heard footsteps approaching and went totally limp, giving up. The footsteps got closer and closer and Harry took a deep breath.

* * *

Sorry for not updating...I'm going to continue this even though not a lot of people are reading it, so I'll update again soon.

OrganiclyMe - But there is more

hots4harry - Aw, thanks! I really like your story too!

Kim Kotchanski - It's coming...slowly but surely

Jelly Bean Fairy - cookies?


	7. Centaurs and That Stupid Fwooper

_Sorry for the long wait... I couldn't upload the story for some reason... it's fine now I think. Read and Review!_

**Harry Potter and the Secrets Within**

**Chapter 7 – Centaurs and That Stupid Fwooper**

Remus and Sirius waited anxiously at the edge of the forest. The class had been dismissed, but Harry hadn't returned. Remus gave Sirius a worried look.

"I shouldn't have let him go in alone," he said.

"I'm sure he's fine…" Sirius said uncertainly.

"We should get Dumbledore," Remus said. "Harry's not okay."

"Okay," Sirius said, "Good idea. Let's go."

They hurried across the lawn and to the school. They climbed the stairs quickly, passing their fellow classmates and teachers. They stopped at the stone gargoyle and Sirius looked over at Remus.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Sugar Quill?"

"Cockroach Cluster?"

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

"Blood Pops?" The gargoyle jumped aside.

"Blood Pops?" Remus repeated incredulously. Sirius shrugged.

"He's Dumbledore, what do you expect?" he said with a smirk. They went up the spiral staircase quickly, entering the office without knocking. Dumbledore looked up as they entered, his eyes twinkling. Lily and James looked over their shoulders at them. James looked perplexed. Lily looked annoyed.

"Hello Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked. Remus shifted the books he was carrying and eyed Dumbledore worriedly.

"Sir, we were in Care of Magical Creatures studying Fwoopers, when ours flew into the Forbidden Forest. Professor Kettleburn told us to go in and get it," as Remus said this, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes faded. "And Harry went in alone. He hasn't come back out Sir, and I think he was caught by Death Eaters."

"Why, Mr. Lupin, would you think that?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Because," he hesitated, "Because a Death Eater was in our room last night. Attacking Harry."

"I see," Dumbledore stood his wand in hand. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, I'm afraid our discussion will have to wait until later."

"We want to help find Harry," Lily said, speaking for both of them. James nodded in agreement. Dumbledore smiled, his twinkle returning.

"Very well. Come," he beckoned. "Hagrid will assist us."

The group made their way outside and across the lawn to Hagrid's hut. The headmaster knocked gently. Hagrid, the enormous, bushy haired, beetle eyed man peered out, then smiled as he saw who it was and threw the door open.

"Its good 'ter see you again 'Eadmaster Dumbledore! Come in, come in," he said happily. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm afraid our business here today is not for pleasure. A student is lost in the Forbidden Forest. I know that you are familiar with the forest and its creatures, and was hoping you would aid us in the search for the boy," Dumbledore said somberly. Hagrid nodded, picking up his crossbow that was next to the doorframe.

"Yes, o' course," Hagrid nodded and led the group into the dark trees. Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius stuck close together. Lily uncharacteristically clung to James's arm. James, also very uncharacteristically, had a deep blush on his cheeks. Sirius smiled cheekily and Remus was grinning.

Hagrid led them deep into the forest. They had been walking for hours and the sun was setting. Lily yawned tiredly and snuggled up against the nearest person – James. James stared straight forward, his cheeks stained red still and his body stiff. Sirius's face was also red, but it was from contained laughter rather than embarrassment.

"Why do you venture into the forest?" a mystical voice asked from behind them. Hagrid turned and let out a sigh.

"Hello Xylo," he greeted. A centaur with white-blonde hair emerged from the underbrush and nodded in greeting. His blue eyes flashed in the moonlight.

"You are here for a reason," Xylo the centaur said. Hagrid nodded.

"There is a boy lost in the forest," Dumbledore said. "Would you happen to know where he is?"

"I do, good sir," Xylo answered. The centaur stepped closer, and the group could see that the fur from the horse half was pure white. "The boy of whom you speak came in early morning. He was brave to come in alone. Or perhaps very foolish."

"Can you bring us to him?" Dumbledore implored.

"That I can do, if it is the boy I think of. If it is, we haven't much time," Xylo said seriously starting in the opposite direction. The group followed.

"What do you mean? Is he in trouble?" Lily wanted to know. Xylo looked down at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"The Dark Lord's reinforcements have found a way to get onto the castle grounds. The stars tell us that the boy will bring horrors which no one has ever seen," Xylo said.

"Horrors which no one has ever seen?" Sirius squeaked.

"The Dark Lord wants the boy for only himself, and will stop at nothing to get him. The boy is the Dark Lord's only threat and all creatures of evil will stop at nothing to kill him. The Dark Lord will rise, the fates have spoken," Xylo whispered. The four teens shared a look of confusion and terror.

"I know," Dumbledore said. "That is why we must find him quickly."

"He is not far from here. Let us hope we arrive before something else does," the centaur said, going deeper and deeper into the dark forest. The four teens lit their wands, as did Dumbledore. Xylo stopped.

"The path ahead will lead you to him. I dare not venture further, but I bid you all good luck." With those words, Xylo turned and galloped into the darkness. Hagrid loaded his crossbow and the group went slowly through the trees. As they walked, Remus stared at the forest floor. He stopped suddenly and knelt down.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked. Remus looked up, raising the object in his hand. Harry's glasses. And a few feet ahead of them, lying innocently on the ground – his wand. Remus folded the glasses carefully and put them in his pocket. James took the wand from the ground and the group moved on.

They stopped at the edge of a clearing. Many of them gasped; all of them froze.

Harry was sitting in the middle of the clearing, tied to a lone tree. His legs were curled up and he was shivering. His breath was visible in the pale moonlight as he took deep breaths through his nose, as if trying to calm himself and failing miserably. His face was scratched and scraped, like someone had rubbed something rough over it to break the skin. His head snapped up as Lily went closer. The rest of the group stayed back, still in shock.

Lily fell to her knees next to him and leaned forward, putting her arms around his neck to undo the blindfold. He gasped and tried to jerk away, his breaths getting short and choppy. Lily gently but firmly took hold of the blindfold, untying the knot and gently taking away the cloth. She then gently pried the cloth away from his lips and peered at his face. He'd pulled away as soon as she'd given up contact and was squeezing his eyes closed like he was expecting to be hurt.

"Harry," she said quietly. "Look at me, Harry. Let me know you're okay." Harry's eyes opened slowly and he turned his head, looking her in the face. He could see her faintly through the dark. His head throbbed and his slight vision was getting dim. He fell limply against the ropes, his head falling delicately on her shoulder. She felt the shivers racking his body and looked over at the group for help.

Sirius, James and Remus scrambled forward, falling in similar positions. Sirius took a pocketknife out of his robes and cut through the thick bonds. The ropes fell away and Harry slumped forward onto Lily and didn't move. She struggled to support his weight. Remus and James pulled him off so he leaned against the tree again. His eyes were closed and his breathing was more even, but he still didn't move.

Sirius cut the ropes around Harry's wrists slowly, exposing skin that was red and raw. Harry's chest rose and fell slowly. He opened his eyes halfway and looked over at them.

"We should get out of here," he said croakily. "He said he's going to come back for me."

"Who is 'he' Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"He's going to bring me back to Voldemort," Harry whispered. "I don't want to go back." Hagrid and Dumbledore came forward into the soft moonlight. Lily placed a gentle hand on his forehead.

"He's feverish," she informed them. "He's way too hot. I've never read about fever this high before."

"Do you study medicine?" James asked.

"You know I'm studying to be a Healer, James," she said quietly, placing both hands to his face. "He's got high fever, incessant shaking, eyes unfocussed, probably delusional. I'd say the Wizard Flu, but there's no way to be sure until Madam Pomfrey checks him over."

"Will one of you take him? I'm afraid Hagrid must keep his bow steady and I'm not as young as I used to be. Levitating him would be too risky." Dumbledore said. Sirius, being the strongest and largest of the teens, instantly gathered the small boy in his arms. The rest got to their feet and they started to leave.

"Wait," Harry whispered, his fingers curling around the front of Sirius's robes. Sirius looked down. "I didn't get the Fwooper yet…" his head fell against Sirius's chest and he looked up at him form the corner of his eye.

"Definitely delusional," Lily said. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell limply in Sirius's arms. It didn't take as long to get back to the castle. They brought Harry to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey examined him thoroughly; assuring them it was just a bad case of exhaustion.

James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus were shooed out of the infirmary and brought to the Gryffindor Common Room by Dumbledore. None of them went to bed after that though. The words of the centaur Xylo were flashing through their minds.

"I don't get it," Remus said. The rest nodded.

"_The boy will bring horrors which no one has ever seen_," Sirius recited. Lily sighed, shifting in the cushy, red chair.

"Well, you know centaurs can't be trusted sometimes," James said. "A lot of them just talk to hear themselves speak. Maybe it was just gibberish."

"I hope so. But I doubt it," Sirius said. "Dumbledore agreed. He knew Harry was 'dangerous'. You heard him."

"He doesn't seem dangerous though," Remus muttered. "He seems….like he's vulnerable and scared but he won't show it."

"Why do you think Voldemort wants him so bad?" James asked.

"Xylo said he was the only threat to You-Know-Who. Do you think it's the truth?" Sirius asked.

"It has to be," Lily said. "I need to think…I'm going to bed."

"I don't know if we should trust Harry," Sirius said slowly as Lily departed up the stairs.

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"He's dangerous, that's what Xylo said. He said the Dark Lord would rise again. If Harry's powerful like Dumbledore says, he could be helping You-Know-Who. His story could be totally fake," Sirius whispered.

"We'll give him another chance; we'll try to figure some things out before we judge. I mean, we've only known the guy for a week," James suggested. Sirius nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the Hospital Wing, Harry slept fitfully on the bed nearest the window. Cool moonlight flooded the room and a dark shadow fell over the bed.

* * *

Kim Kotchanski, muse, erm..., Goddess of the Mystics, Bloodless Ace, Masked Detective, AidenPryde, loonygrl90, Inuaru12, Shalaren, pitbull123- thanks for reviewing

Miguel2007 - You have to wait and find out


End file.
